There is an increasing demand for low-cost wireless communication systems that operate in the 60-GHz frequency band and which support gigabit-per-second (Gbps) data rates. Typical applications that demand Gbps data rates include, for example, wireless gigabit Ethernet and wireless uncompressed high-definition video applications. This technology allows users to wirelessly link portable devices such as electronic tablets and smartphones to computers, kiosks, high-definition displays and projectors, for example, with data rates that are thousands of times faster than standard Bluetooth or Wireless LAN protocols. Recent advances in CMOS and SiGe technologies have enabled single chip solutions, making the 60-GHz technology more commercially attractive. However, for the 60-GHz market to flourish, not only are low-cost device solutions required, but also low-cost RFIC packages with integrated antennas.